Fighting for Love and Helping it Along
by xox-Rikx-Luvz-Hugs-Kisses-xox
Summary: Riley and Greg... have to love them. Next after They Are More, part of my overall Riley/Greg series. Enjoy!
1. Still fighting

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything and I don't want to.**

_**Okay this is the next part after They Are More. Right now Riley and Greg are in a fight and the team doesn't know what to do... Enjoy the story! Contains Mandy/Nick, Wendy/Hodges, and Archie/Judy.**_

Everyone noticed the tension between Riley and Greg, it had been there since the fight three days ago, but no one knew what to do. Something had to happen because it had been too awkward since the fight... Little did Riley and Greg know the team had an idea... (Well, they will in the next chapter.)

Riley walked into the trace lab to find Greg and Hodges talking. She stopped and started to head back out. Greg's voice saying, "Wait." made her turn around. He waved her over, "Hodges found something on the vic's clothing." He had no smile on his face and she walked over carefully.

Greg watched as Riley came over, her face was expressionless, but he could tell she was being cautious. She stopped and looked at the sample the sample, "Dog hair?" She stood up and looked at him, "But the vic didn't have a dog." He nodded, "And that's why we need to look at it more."

Riley knew that Greg was being sarcastic, she glared at him before she responded, "I know. Are you gonna do it or am I?" She watched as Greg smirked, "I think I'll let you do it, since you know how to process evidence so well."

Greg saw Riley take a deep breath before she turned to face him, "Are you going to shove that fight in my face every time we talk Greg or will I ever get a break from your sarcasm?" Greg gave her a look, "I didn't start that fight, did I Riley?" She forced a smile on her face, "No, but you started this one Greg." She turned and walked out of the lab.

Hodges looked at Greg, "You two gonna keep fighting or will you actually talk?" His only response was a glare, and then Greg walked out after Riley.

Wendy passed Greg on her way in, "Is he okay?" Hodges shrugged, "They just had another fight." Wendy sighed, there was no need to ask who "they" were, "How bad?" Hodges looked at Wendy, "It wasn't really a fight, but Riley walked out this time." "They need to talk. When they came in to get DNA results yesterday, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but it would have to be a sharp knife, a really sharp one." Hodges nodded, "You should warn Catherine." Wendy smiled, "I will. See ya later, Hodges." He waved as she left the lab.

Catherine was talking to Nick and Ray when Wendy found her, "You guys better watch out. They had another fight." Catherine looked at her, "When?" "Just now. In Trace." Catherine sighed, "Again? We need to do something."

Wendy nodded, "Ya, oh by the way Nick? Mandy has your results." Nick grinned at the mention of his crush, "I'll go get them then. Bye!"

Wendy looked at Catherine and Ray, "Something needs to be done about those two. On the bright side they don't fight. They remind me of Archie and Judy before they got together." Ray smiled, "Or you and Hodges before you got together." Wendy looked at him, "Ya... but what are we going to do about Riley and Greg?" He shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't know."

**_Okay, This is the first chapter..._**

**_Rika Karine :)_**


	2. We got a plan

**Don't own anything.**

**_I am so sorry for the delay!!!_**

Mandy smiled at Nick as he came in, "Hey, was that Riley and Greg going at it again?"

He nodded, "Another fight."

She grabbed his results, "Do you think we can start a bet on when they will end up kissing after their fights?"

Nick shrugged, "Maybe, but ideas on how to get them together would be more appreciated."

Mandy bent down and looked into her microscope, "Ever think of locking them in a room, or handcuffing them together."

Nick looked at her, "Where did you get that idea from?"

Mandy's cheeks turned red under his gaze and she quickly turned away, "I read romance novels, it always works then."

Nick grinned at her, "You read romance?"

She turned back and looked at him, "It's an escape from reality. A nice one."

Nick looked at his results, "So he was there. I think they sound like okay ideas Mandy. I got to go call Brass, see you later."

"Bye." Mandy watched him go then turned back to her work.

* * *

Nick walked into the break room to find Catherine and Ray sitting behind the table, "I got an idea, actually, Mandy had an idea."

Catherine looked up, "What?"

"Handcuffing them together or locking them in a room."

Ray smiled, "Those sound good, I like the room one better though. We should use that handcuff one as plan B."

Catherine nodded, "Ya. I think that sounds like a good idea. Even if it makes me feel like a teen again."

Nick grinned, "This is going to be fun. How are we going to do it?"

Wendy, Mandy and Hodges walked in.

Sitting down Wendy smiled, "Me and Mandy came up with an idea."

Everyone listened as they started to explain it.

_**Okay so sorry for delay! I am horrible, I know, utterly horrible, but I did post on Sunday, just like I promised!**_

_**Rika Karine :)**_


	3. Locked in

**Don't own anything.**

Nick looked at Mandy, "Ready?"

She nodded, "This has to work."

The two started their part of the plan.

* * *

Riley walked into the print lab and found Nick and Mandy arguing over something, "What's going on?"

Nick glared at Mandy, "She thinks I messed up her print."

Mandy glared back, "You did!" She turned to Riley, "I was printing the gun from the robbery last night, and when he came over, he knocked me and the print smudged! It was a very good print too!"

Nick rolled his eyes, "It would have been fine if you weren't so jumpy."

Mandy turned back to him, "Jumpy? If you didn't go around scaring people, this wouldn't have happened."

They continued to argue until Riley stepped between them, "Enough. We caught the guy, it doesn't matter."

Mandy sighed, "I guess so." As she turned back to her work, the bottled water fell over and she slipped in it.

Nick grabbed her before she hit the ground, "Riley, can you go get something to clean up with?"

Riley nodded, "Ya, I'll do that."

After she left, Nick turned to Mandy, "You enjoyed fighting with me a little too much."

Mandy smiled and got a towel, "I did, didn't I?"

* * *

Catherine caught up to Greg on his way by the lab, "Hey, Greg? Can you get some more gloves for me?"

He nodded, "Ya, sure."

She smiled, "Thanks, they're in the supply closet."

He gave her a wave and walked off.

* * *

Greg walked into the spacious closet and looked around for a light switch, the door closing behind him.

Feeling the gloves, he grabbed them and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked from the inside." A light came on and Riley's face came into view.

Greg glared at her, "Why didn't you say that before?"

Riley smirked, "And ruin a perfectly good moment to fight with you? No way, why would I do that?" Rolling her eyes, she glared back, "I didn't realize you were in here until the door closed. Trust me, if I had known, we would not be standing here right now."

Greg gave a humorless smile, "Great. Just the way I wanted to spend my afternoon. Locked in a closet with you."

Riley looked at her watch, "Someone has to come by here soon, but until then, I have an idea! Let's play the quiet game. No talking."

Greg sat down, "Works for me."

She didn't respond and he didn't say anything else, they sat in silence, locked in the closet.

_**xx Rikx o****o**_


End file.
